


In This World we do Belong Together

by HufflepuffWolf_1991



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types
Genre: Action/Adventure, Drama, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship, Gen, M/M, Off-Season, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:15:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25377526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HufflepuffWolf_1991/pseuds/HufflepuffWolf_1991
Summary: When mundane Simon Lewis sees an injured man on the side of the road, he doesn’t just drive on by. Turns out the poor man doesn’t have a clue on who he is, but Simon does. It’s the sardonic vampire Raphael Santiago – but now he’s a gentle, and kindlier Raphael. The vampire is terrified, because whoever took his memories now wants him dead.
Relationships: Clary Fray/Jace Wayland, Jocelyn Fairchild/Luke Garroway, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Simon Lewis/Raphael Santiago
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	In This World we do Belong Together

**Author's Note:**

> Dialogue in the beginning of the chapter doesn't belong to me they belong to Cassandra Clare and Ed Decter. 
> 
> I've also been reading Dead to the World by Charlaine Harris which inspired this story and as you can tell. I borrowed some of her words for the summary.

**_“It’s that the mundanes name?”_ **

“Do you think he’ll ever wake up? It’s been two days already.”

“You have to give him time. He was held captive by Camille Belcourt. And he also had bite marks on him.”

**_“I’m afraid Simon is coming with us.”_ **

“Mundanes are too pitiful. They die easily.”

“Bite your tongue Alec. You know it’s bad luck to talk about death in a sickroom.”

“ ** _I’m afraid your sidekick is quite right. The Night Children have broken no laws. We’re negotiating the mundane unharmed in exchange for the mortal cup. And the clock is ticking. Tick tock people.”_**

**_“CLARY!”_ **

Simon blinked, as he came to. He blearily looked around. _What had happened?_

The mundane’s eyelids felt as if someone had threaded them shut, they felt so heavy and were so unwilling to move. When he did manage to open them, everything around him was so bleary. He automatically reached for his glasses.

He regretted it. Everything ached. It felt as he were hit by a semi. His entire body ached, especially his arm, but he had no choice, as he clawed around for his glasses. He let out a low ah ha, as he found them; everything came to focus: the bright medical room, the colorful pattern windows, the linen sheets and the dozen beds that filled the room.

_Donde putas estoy?_

“You’re finally awake,” said a voice, filled with amusement. “Clary will be really pleased. We all thought you would die in your sleep.”

Simon cleared his throat. It was dry and he wanted water. “That is why my family nicknamed me la siete vidas,” Simon said, as he turned to the bed that was next to his.

Izzy sat on the bed. She most definitely wasn’t there when he woke up. Her black hair fell down her shoulders, as if it were ink. Her bare shoulders showed off her runes which looked fresh.

“Hodge sent me to make sure you drink that,” she said, as she pointed at the pitcher that was on the nightstand by Simon’s bed.

Simon took it with gusto as he chugged down the savory liquid.

“It’s one of his many potions. It will help with the fatigue that you’re feeling,” she said. “And the cup that’s next to the pitcher should help with the hunger.”

Simon took the second cup in his hands a little too fast, he felt a terrible gnawing feeling in his stomach. He tentatively drank it, he moaned out in delight as, his stomach started to feel rich and satisfying.

“What’s in this?”

Izzy smiled at the younger man. “Hodge has a gift that’s for sure. They always work.”

“Thank you,” said Simon, he wrinkled his nose as he looked down at his clothes. He was still wearing the clothes he wore three days ago when he was kidnapped by the vampires.

“The bathroom is right there,” she said, as she pointed at said door. “I stole some clothes from my brother. They will be waiting for you in there.”

Simon closed his eyes. He shook his head as the memories threatened to take over. “She bit me,” he said, with self-loathing.

Izzy’s cool features softened. “We know,” she said. “Hodge made sure to flush your system out. So, if she did something it’s out of your system.”

Simon nodded, as he carefully walked to the bathroom.

Alec’s clothes did not fit. They looked completely ridiculous, he was saddened to see that the long sleeve did not have graphics or a humorous slogan on it. He started to believe that maybe Izzy picked this outfit to make him look stupid. The sleeves rung over his hands and he had to roll up the cuffs of the sweats he was given. He looked small, yet he felt safe in the oversized clothes.

Simon sat on the toilet to get a hold of his bearings – which wasn’t easy. He was out for three days. He had no idea what was a good excuse to simply vanish for so long. His mother and sister must be awfully worried. He wondered if Jace or Izzy contacted his mother since Clary was supposed to be “kidnapped.”

Simon hurriedly walked out of the bathroom wanting to get away from the dark thoughts that wanted to consume him. He had to find Clary. Her presence always calmed him down.

_“My little caramel,”_

Simon balled up his fist, as he fought the urge to cry.

He had to get out of here. Simon needed to run.

So, he ran.

He ran through the corridors of the Institute.

“Simon,” yelled out Clary as she trailed after him.

The mundane stopped, almost tripping on his own feet, as he heard the sadness and hurt in his best friend's voice, his shoulders sagged. He turned to look at her. “This place isn’t safe Clary,” said Simon.

“In fact, this is the safest place you could possibly be,” said Jace as he entered the hallway.

Simon clenched his jaw as he turned to look at the pompous ass. “You don’t get to talk to me,” he growled out in annoyance. This was between him and Clary.

“Considering I’m the guy with the weapons, I pretty much get to say what I want,” the cocky Shadowhunter countered back.

Simon shot him the sweetest smile that he could muster. He still was Simon fucking Lewis. Clary’s eyes widened at the sight while Jace mastered his features, as he narrowed his eyes at the mundane.

“Why must you be so cheerful you, Captain America knock off?” shot a very calm Simon.

“Simon, that is enough. What’s your problem?” yelled Clary, as she made Simon look at her.

Simon looked at her with a look of bewilderment on his face. Was she serious? “I almost died,” Simon yelled out. “I need to go home. I need to see my mother. You remember what that’s like right?”

Clary placed a hand over her heart as she took a few steps away from Simon. It felt like someone just punched the air out of her.

He knew that he was being irrational but at the moment Simon didn’t care. He was far too angry and scared to even care.

“I’m not cut out for this Clary,” Simon whispered. “Shadowhunters, vampires and whatever the hell are out there. I need to go home.”

“Simon,” sobbed out Clary. She was close to crying.

“You’re my best friend Clary. I am not going anywhere. But, I need to be alone right now. It’s just too darn much. It hurts. I need to be away from you, from all of you,” he said tiredly. He was mentally exhausted.

He turned around and made his way out of the hallway, as he passed by Jace, the Shadowhunter grabbed onto his wrist pulling him back.

“Don’t touch me,” said Simon, yanking his wrist from Jace’ tight grip.

Those were his last words as he got into his van and drove away from the New York Institute.

Simon was prepared for a lot of things the following morning. The mundane figured he would just stay at home all day and shut his cell phone off, he didn’t feel like talking to anyone. His mother was at work and his sister had stayed the night at a friend’s house, so he had the apartment all to himself.

Luckily his mother and sister weren’t too hard on him. They just thought that he had decided to play hooky with some girl he met at the college.

The young teen found himself in the living room staring absently at the television, some program was on, he wasn’t really paying attention, his eyes were red and puffy he’s been crying all day. His mind kept on replaying those terrifying moments he had spent at Hotel Dumort. He hated it.

Simon was currently wearing Alec’s clothes. He might have found them ridiculous before but, he feels safe in those oversized clothes. He knows that he must return them but he wants to keep them a little longer. Simon was knocked out of his revere when his phone went off.

 _I guess I forgot to turn it off_ , he said in his mind.

He leaned forward and grabbed his phone, which was on the living room table. It was a text from Maureen.

 _Breakfast?_ It read.

Before Simon realized what he was doing his thumbs were already typing out a reply. _Sure,_ he had sent.

Maybe going out and hanging out with a friend who was a mundane like him would do him some good. It’ll help get his mind off of things. He needed normalcy more than ever.

Normalcy is what Simon got for the past week. He would wake up and attend his morning classes; he had spoken with his counselor and dropped his major. He just wanted to focus on his general education for the moment. He would hang out with Maureen and the two would hold out auditions for their band. The two had grown closer the past week. She had come clean about her feelings for him and he had let her down gently. He loved her as a friend and didn’t want to lose her. She took it with a grain of salt but, they were friends and she didn’t want to lose him as one.

In that week Clary didn’t contact him and for that he was grateful. She was giving him his space.

The mundane drove aimlessly around town as he tried to clear his head. He had driven Maureen to Westchester so she could visit some relatives. She had invited him to stay the night but he declined. It was a beautiful drive he loved the leaves. Something about the woods just calmed him down. It was now nighttime.

The night was extremely dark and cold; the streetlights weren’t working. The only thing that illuminated the streets that were outback in the woods was the light of the pale moon. And the car lights. The main thoughts that clouded Simon’s mind was to get home and scrub his face.

Something had appeared on the side of the road. He gasped, jolted out of his drowsiness. Someone. A man was running down the road.

The man was clearly running for his life. He slowed down trying to figure out a course of action, he was after all alone and unarmed. If something terrible was pursuing him, he just discovered that supernatural creatures ran amuck New York. On the other hand he couldn’t let him suffer. He needed to help him. Dammit how he hated having a conscious. He didn’t want anyone else to suffer the same fate he did.

He had a moment to notice that the man was tall, brunette and clad in nothing but jeans. At least he had shoes on. Simon pulled up to him, placing the car onto park and rolled down the window.

“Hey, are you ok? Do you need help?” he called out. The man stopped and gave him a panicked glance and then proceeded to run.

In that moment he realized who he was. Clary would’ve scolded him while Jace would’ve most likely laughed at his stupidity. He leaped out of the van and took off after him.

“Raphael,” he yelled.

He whirled around and growled very menacingly, his fangs were fully out. Simon stopped so abruptly that he almost fell over. His hands were out in surrender. If the stupid vampire attacked he was a dead man.

Why didn’t Raphael recognize him? He knew that he wasn’t the most memorable mundane but; he was just kidnapped by the man a week ago.

His fangs and claws were fully out. Raphael was in full attack mode. Something was just a little off; he seemed just as scared as he was of him. Luckily he didn’t attack.

“Stay back,” he warned. He sensed a bit of vulnerability in his warning.

“What are you doing out here without a shirt?” inquired Simon.

“Who are you?” the vampire countered back.

“You darn well know who I am. What’s the matter with you?”

“You know who I am?”

Well that threw Simon off. He wasn’t expecting that from the vampire. Raphael sure didn’t sound like he was joking. Something told him that he was telling the truth.

“Of course I know who you are, Raphael.”

The vampire straightened from his crouch, his fangs and claws seemed to be retracting.

“Raphael is my name?”


End file.
